


A Bunch of Sanctuary Shots

by ZoBerry Past It (ZoBerry)



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoBerry/pseuds/ZoBerry%20Past%20It
Summary: A bunch of one shots in the Sanctuary (Syfy) show.*This fanfic is around 9+ years old, I honestly don't even remember I made this but for the sake of remembering them - no matter how bad - I'll just upload them here. Also, this is what it is, so there's bound to be typos and the like.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Will Zimmerman





	1. Cleaning Up The Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> JEEZ. I'm going to kill myself. So here goes.  
> 9+ years ago, I actually did do a fanfic. I only remembered it a while ago, around 7am my time when I was strolling through my maybe 5 year dead tumblr and got flashbacks of certain fanfics.
> 
> So to be safe, I'll just post them here and keep them clean because wew.
> 
> Note: I'm not editing them for now. Whatever 6 year ago old me did - that's that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will cleans up the rooms cause the Big Guy was out. He finds something... arousing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like a 14 year old boy to have written this lmao
> 
> so it's a little sexually descriptive

*Last time I remembered I was a protege here in the Sanctuary, not the next butler!* Will thought.  
  
Biggie had gone out on his 5 year break and it collided too near with the usual Sanctuary problems. A freight of wild abnormals were being shipped from Nebraska and Helen was there with Tesla to meet Declan to share the abnormals between the two Sanctuaries.  
  
Kate on the other hand was busy with Henry in the next city buying the latest gadgets and weapons from a secret underground facility.  
  
When he woke up, all he got was a note saying where they were and what to do. That’s when he remembered what Big Guy told him two nights ago.  
  
“Will, when I’m gone I’m making you in charge of the house alright?” said Biggie with the gruffing noises in between. “Make sure you change the bed clothes in 3 days time.”  
  
He reluctantly agreed saying that it’s just a few beds and a few rooms. He owed it to him to clean theirs every now and then.  
  
What he didn’t expect that he was all alone in doing it, worse of all, all alone in the Sanctuary save for the abnormals.  
  
Irritatingly groaning he fixed himself up and headed to the first door.

> **“The Big Guy”**

  
Opening the door he was pretty amazed with the place, it was about one and a half of Kate’s rooms with a gigantic bed and a desk filled with movie cd’s. Seeing that the place was clean and didn’t seem to need to be cleaned anymore. He got the bed sheets and groaned.  
  
“What the hell is in this?! Soft bricks?!”  
  
The bed sheet was thick. Almost 3 inches thick. It wasn’t a sheet anymore it was as thick as a block, it was soft but damn it was heavy like every single thread was glued together.   
  
“I suppose this is how the bed supports him.” Will thought.  
  
But that wasn’t the only thing he got when he lifted it up and looked at it down it was actually made of leaves and stems. It was like a whole forest floor on the inside but it didn’t seem to be dying in anyway.  
  
Will stared a bit, wondering if any bugs could be inside but decided not too look anymore for fear of being eaten by something… insect-ty  
  
Taking the cover off and reaching for the Big Guy’s closet he almost groaned.  
  
The folded forest floor was almost 75 inches in height! Grudging at what Biggie asked him to do he pulled it out, thankful that the leaves and stem like substances seem to actually stick to the sheet and none of it fell off and placed it on top of the bed.  
  
It took him at least 20 minutes for that alone and after that he was sweaty as hell. Next were the pillows.  
  
It looked normal enough he thought, but when he carried it was like a log. Woody and heavy. Then he realized it was a log a soft one at that.  
  
“Huh, maybe the Big Guy asked Henry to do something about this.” Will thought.  
  
Thinking that he couldn’t do anything for Biggie’s pillows he left them as is and traveled down to Kate’s place.

>   
>    
>  **“Kate’s Room”**

  
  
Kate’s room was still the same since the first time Will showed it to her, same cotton sheets and fluffy pillows. Same window, desk and drawer. The only problem was it felt like World War Three was engaged there.  
  
*Soda cans and – is that Magnus’ WINE?* Were strewn on the floor, clothes were everywhere and the trash just kept piling up.   
  
There were even magazine cartridges on the desk. Fearing that he may step a bomb he trudged slowly at her closet. His eyes jutted out of their sockets.   
  
*WHOA! Full cat woman outfit! Black latex shirt, pants, gloves and stockings. DAMN!*   
  
He quickly grabbed the multicolor striped bed sheet and proceeded to the bed, thankful that at least there weren’t any strewn clothes all over it. Pulling up the *thankfully* normal bed sheet from the sides he spotted something from under her pillows, something glossy.  
  
Taking the pillow off, thinking he should change it as well made his eyes pop out again.  
  
It was a magazine, actually it were magazines. Two were covered with almost naked men and women and another was with a cover of big macho guns.  
  
Gulping back another breath he daintily took it off the bed, changed the pillows, changed the sheets and placed them back.

>   
>    
>    
>  **“Henry’s Room”**

  
  
  
There was nothing wrong in Henry’s room, actually he finished there quickly, only problem was Henry actually made a damn alarm to go off every time someone goes in when he wasn’t in the Sanctuary.   
  
He didn’t care about the magazines and cool techno stuff he had. He didn’t even care if there was a toy werewolf and a kiddie box behind the desk. All he wanted was out but he was sure to tell off and make fun of Henry when he come back.

>   
>    
>    
>  ***Tesla’s Guest Room”**

  
  
  
Tesla’s room size was the same with Kate’s although a bit more, manly Victorian. It was Earth green in tone and pretty much clean. Save for the invention and scraps he had on his desk and the line of wine bottles that he was sure was Magnus’ beside the bed.  
  
When he got to the closet there weren’t any sheets then he tried the cabinet. Finding dark blue satin sheet he pulled it out , but not before turning red t the things Tesla hid. He didn’t know he was that into Teddy bears. But the moment he moved his eyes to the left side his face turned red for a different reason.  
  
“Now that’s a surprise! I never knew Nikola was that kinky before”. There were a variety of objects that could turn any person’s eyes wide.   
  
“He did have more than a year to collect these things.” Will mused.  
  
He shrugged and went on the task of cleaning Tesla’s sheets when he felt his eyes widen again.  
  
*I might permanently be stuck with this kind of eye thing if I enlarge it anymore today!*  
  
Under the sheets was small file and it contained several pictures of women, some in corsets, some in leather, cotton and even – fur? It was like a collection of women abound. The title almost screamed “MY CONQUESTS”.  
  
Turning it back his eyes finally had the ability to become narrower…  
  
It may have been curiosity or just plain intuiton, but when he opened it, lo and behold.  
  
“Magnus?!”  
  
It was Magnus’ pictures and it went on for at least 20 pages signifying at least a decade or more per page. Curly haired blonde Magnus, straight blonde Magnus, pink(?!) hair Magnus, afro Magnus and tons more.  
  
What stopped him was the last picture, the Magnus he knew now. Curly dark brown hair and professional attitude. What stopped him was she was in a red silk robe. It didn’t seem she knew it was taken since she was looking elsewhere. Turning the page one more time his heart stopped.  
  
Magnus, his boss, his doctor, his friend…on a bed of red silk. Lying down on the bed, legs almost crossed together, wearing a tiny bright red panty and *is that a slit I see?!*  
  
Feeling the urge to stare more  
  
Magnus holding up a corset upside down, longer at one side. It was bright red, but translucent. He could see the curves of her breasts and the tight brownish-pink of it’s tips. He groaned.  
  
*Damn Magnus. When was this?!*   
  
He felt himself stir.  
  
Then an alarm went off.  
  
“Zimmerman.” he answered his phone.  
  
“Will.” It was Magnus.  
  
“We’ll be home in a few moments, maybe an hour or two, Kate and Henry will be there after eleven at night. I hope the Sanctuary still looks the same.”  
  
“Yes!” His voice cracked “I mean, sure Magnus.”  
  
“Thank you Will.”  
  
Oh gods! He didn’t know if it was real or his brain on overdrive, but Will felt that she just purred his name out!  
  
Oh shit! Two hours? He wasn’t even finished in Tesla and Magnus’ room.  
  
Fixing the bed and safely placing the folder back where it was he went out and walked with a purpose to Magnus’ room.

>   
>  **“Magnus’ Room”**

  
  
  
Taking a deep breath he opened the door. He almost fell.   
  
“Her room is bigger than all four of ours combined!”  
  
It was already like a small house in there. Complete with the desk, plush carpet and good heavens, a four poster bed, made of silk, white silk at least.  
  
Taking care of walking around and feeling the plushness of the carpet under his foot he decided he could skip the shoes and feel.  
  
Walking to her closet he opened them and thought that nothing else can surprise him anymore. Ever, in his life.  
  
Magnus looked like she never needed another piece of clothing anymore! It was a lot! It felt that Will would be eaten by it.   
  
Confused by the number of cabinets to pull open, he opened them one by one, blushing more and more with every unveiling.  
  
  
1\. Magnus’ stockings black.  
2\. Magnus’ stocking colored.  
3\. Lace stockings…  
4\. Bra’s, black and white and gray sports bras  
5\. Bra’s black and white and gray lace bras  
6\. Colored bra’s still lace.  
7\. *OH FOR THE LOVE OF!* Silk bras.  
8\. Strapless bras   
  
  
Hand shaking he pulled out another.  
  
  
9\. Handkerchiefs (phew)  
10\. Socks… (double phew, wait… Magnus wears socks?)  
11\. Knickers… sensible knickers.  
12\. Bikini knickers  
13\. (Oh God you could kill me now and I’d be happy) Silk knickers  
14\. Thongs and T backs! (HALLELUJAH)  
15\. Wait what?  
  
  
It was leather? Black soft leather… Black soft leather… *Gulp* crotchless knickers…

“Will Magnus find out if I get just one of anything? Nevermind…”  
  
He was already hard, feeling he was going to burst, he opened his fly but kept his belt and boxers on. Just to release some of the pressure.  
  
  
He took out a piece of paper and read.  
Changes:  
Yellow- Monday  
Brown – Tuesday  
Green – Wednesday  
White – Thursday  
Red – Friday  
Violet – Saturday  
Blue – Sunday  
  
  
Checking his phone… he didn’t think his cock would get any harder… it was Friday.

Looking to the side he saw the other drawer, unopened, tempting him to find out what was inside.  
  
“Alright, bed change first then you get a prize on seeing that.” he finally decided.  
  
Nodding his head he continued on the change of bed sheets.  
  
It was silk, soft silk. The pillows were damn silk and he was going to burst any moment.   
Finishing with his task he went back to the closet and opened the cabinet… after a split second he closed it again.  
  
Toys… women toys. Dildo’s, vibrators, cock rings, lube and more.  
  
Dizzy with desire he stumbled upon a pillow on the floor. It was a hotdog pillow still with white silk. Running his hands over it to change the color he stopped, it was damp…  
Sniffing it a bit, it was musky.  
  
Helen. Helen Magnus was rimming the hotdog pillow.  
  
In a haze he opened his belt and let it fall with his boxers, he was so hard he felt he was going to die grabbing the pillow he rubbed his erection on it and with such a force he came and fell down on the bed, only to realize that he was lying on the red silk bed of Helen Magnus…  
  
His cock hardened with a vengeance and he just had to get off again.  
  
Grabbing the silk he pounded on the bed thinking Magnus was there. He was delirious, her scent was everywhere. He wanted her, trailing kisses and licks on the pillow and the sheet.  
  
As he came again thankfully on his shirt – at least when he had the sense to realize it, he got up and went to his room. Locked himself and burrowed his face on his pillow thinking of Magnus.  
  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
  
Magnus went inside her room, after a long day she needed rest, not sleep just a good lie down and a book.  
  
Finding a comfortable position, she felt something rather sticky… and saw what it was, some white substance all over her long pillow.  
Sniffing, she gasped.  
  
“Oh God. What on earth?!”  
  
Getting out of bed and looking at the closet she saw the paper.  
  
“Oh no.”   
  
It was time for the monthly bed change and there she saw it. Red- Friday.  
  
But the Big Guy wasn’t in, or was Henry and Kate, then she gasped.  
  
“Will…” her realization hit her full force. Will. Will came in her bedroom, on her pillow.  
She suddenly felt wet and a stirring came over her.  
  
They danced too long their game of friendly banter and it has to go somewhere.  
  
Opening her cabinets, she grabbed a red silk tank top, and her regular knickers.  
  
“What if?”   
  
Opening another cabinet she was surprised to find that her black leather knickers were moved, or at least not folded properly.  
  
Turning red she realized that Will saw her clothes… she didn’t know if it was because he was curious or accidental but she was getting warm, and very wet.  
  
Putting it on she grabbed a nightgown and went out the door.  
  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
  
Will was having a lovely dream tonight.  
  
“Oh Magnus, yes Magnus… oh damn it you’re so good.”  
  
Knocking on the door he realized he was holding his cock in one hand and stroking like he was never going to come again.  
  
Fixing himself up and thinking it was the Big Guy his erection faded, not when the door opened and revealed his dirty fantasy.  
  
“Magnus! What a surprise!”  
  
“Oh Dr. Zimmerman, that’s not the surprise just yet.”  
  
Opening her robe and separating her legs showing the mid rib tank top and crotchless knickers. Will gulped.  
  
“Care to explain what you were doing to my rooms other than changing the sheets? If you do it right, I’ll give you a better surprise.” she said starting to walk towards him.  
  
She purred while trailing her hand towards his chest..  
  
Will smirked *Maybe I can ask the Big Guy to trade places once in a while* he thought. 


	2. Escaping Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen tries to catch Will. Nikola helps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels a little better - compared to the first chapter, but i'm still gagging lmao.
> 
> I really appreciated that I wrote Nikola bearable here haha

Will Zimmerman woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Actually on the wrong side of his face really.   
  
*I shouldn’t have really ate that much candy and too much sour stuff* he thought. His tongue felt like sandpaper.  
  
Waking up to brush his teeth he stumbled upon the smattering of clothes on the floor and fell down…  
  
-On the floor.  
  
-With his jaw.  
  
-Hitting the nightstand.  
  
He groaned.  
  
*Damn it all!*  
  
He got up again, trying to move is aching mouth – successfully but with pain shooting down his spine.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
In the usual quietness of the Sanctuary corridors a man was complaining.  
  
“What do you mean you can’t come to the convention?” Henry asked frustrated.  
  
Will shrugged.  
  
“Don’t give me that shrug man! You wanted to come with me! You even had a speech.”  
  
Looking at him with sorry in his eyes Henry relented.  
  
“Alright dude, but there is still time think about it okay? I really thought we’d have fun.”  
  
Nodding Will headed towards the kitchen.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
As he got to the kitchen he stopped in his tracks.  
  
Kate and Magnus were there, Magnus doing her tea and Kate scooping up some ice cream.  
  
“Hey Will.” Kate called out “Ice cream?”  
  
Will shook his head and continued down the counter to get coffee.  
  
“What’s the matter Will?” Kate asked.  
  
Shrugging again, he poured out the coffee.  
  
“Is there anything wrong Will?” asked Magnus, coming up to Will.  
  
Looking at him and him looking at her made Will uncomfortable. He really didn’t need Magnus to know this happened.  
  
“What happened to your jaw Will?” asked Magnus noticing the difference in color “Do you want me to take care of that?” she asked reaching out to touch his jaw.  
  
Suddenly jumping out from her reach he shook his head grabbed the coffee and went out the door.  
  
Just as he was running out the door he came back in with a thud and landed down on his butt. Coffee flew everywhere luckily none was spilt on him and the others.  
  
It was Biggie who came through the door.  
  
“Sorry Will” he gruffed.  
  
Biggie offered his hand down and Will took it.  
  
Will nodded back to him. Biggie smacked his head unguarded Will’s jaw and neck creaked or at least in his mind it did.  
  
Then all of a sudden Will let out an ear piercing shriek.  
  
“What the hell?” cried Kate.  
  
“Will? Whatever on earth happened?” said a startled Magnus whose teacup almost fell down.  
  
Croaking a weak ‘nothing’ he sped out of the kitchen and into someplace no one would look for him.  
  
As Will sped out the hallway into his own solitude the other’s in the kitchen talked.  
  
“What on earth could he have been feeling?” pondered Magnus.  
  
“I don’t know doc, but I’m assuming it’s something big. Hear him scream?” Said Kate and that’s when someone else came in.  
  
“Helen? In all my life I’ve rarely heard a sound as terrible as what I’ve heard, what’s going on?” came Nikola.  
  
Sipping the rest of her tea Magnus answered “It was Will. I don’t know what happened to him, but after this I’m going to see it that I treat him.”  
  
Nikola scoffed “Oh -poor chap-” he said sarcastically “he can take whatever pain! He just wants to see you alone.”  
  
Rolling her eyes Magnus said “Oh Nikola, I know you’re the one who wants to come to me for help and pampering, but I don’t think you need any of that. So if you’ll excuse me.”  
  
Magnus set the teacup down and went to find Will.  
  
In the kitchen, Kate let out a laugh.  
  
“What are you laughing at?” started Nikola.  
  
Cleaning up herself she smiled “Oh nothing, come on Big Guy let’s go see Henry.”  
  
They both left the kitchen but not before Kate turned around “Hey Vamp? Good luck next time.”  
  
Scowling under his breathe Nikola answered “Insolent brats.”  
  
He turned to the fridge to find something meaty.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Will Zimmerman was already at the couch beside the fire, holding a bottle of cold water in one hand and a book in the other. The bottle was currently residing just beside his discolored jaw.  
  
Helen Magnus walked up to him and settled on the other arm of the couch.  
  
“Will?” she called out softly.  
  
Startled from the intrusion he jumped and closed the book, looked into Magnus’ eyes and raised his eyebrows.  
  
“Whatever is the matter Will? I don’t understand how this happened.”  
  
She slowly slid down the couch nearing him, Will panicked but couldn’t remove his eyes from the ocean blue depths of his boss’s ones.  
  
Touching his jaw gently, Magnus saw him wince.  
  
“I’m sorry Will. I need to know what happened. I want to help.”  
  
Thinking that Will can use the excuse of Bigfoot hitting him he answered.  
  
“Nothin’ Magnush, Big-guh-guy juz hit me too-uh hard.” He said trying to not notice the pain.  
  
Suddenly an alarm sounded and Henry’s voice was heard throughout the radio.  
  
“Magnus! Sanctuary quarantine level 4 – 52B!  
  
Snapping back directly to Doctor mode Magnus stood up, took the tablet of the coffee table to assess the situation. When she looked back at Will he was gone.  
  
“Dear god…how do I get to treat that boy?” she sighed ad shook her head.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
After almost 7 hours of filing, paperworks, quarantine and searching for the lost abnormal she finally got down to her office to check on the records and update her day to day happening. That’s when Will came in.  
  
He came on to her table and placed a stack of folders on it with a note.  
  
^Magnus, here are some paperworks from Tokyo and Australia Sanctuary, just a recon schedule.^  
  
Magnus looked up at Will and stood up as well, she turned to him and Will actually jumped out of her reach into the back of the table, when Magnus neared him he jumped on the other side of the sofa. Seemingly playing like a game of cat and mice.  
  
“Dr. Zimmerman! Come back here! I cannot run with these shoes!” and at that exact moment they heard someone.  
  
“Helen – I was wondering if-” came Nikola’s voice.  
  
“What are you doing Helen?”  
  
“Nothing, just checking on Will.” She sighed and shook her head.  
  
“The protege? He’s already out you know?   
  
Magnus still looked worried for him and whatever it could be that is causing him pain and sighed again.  
  
“Don’t worry Helen,” said Nikola coming up to her “I believe we can play catch as well and for the record, I love those shoes.” he said eyeing the four inch black strappy heels  
  
“Sorry Nikola,” refused Magnus “I have a few things to finish.”  
  
Shrugging it off Tesla left the files for her.  
  
*Damn it Will! * Magnus thought *I’m not a doctor for nothing.*  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Waking up in the middle of the night Will screamed again.  
  
Now Nikola was pissed. Really pissed. He and Magnus have been working countless hours on their – well his – newest project and just when they were finally placing the missing jewel it slipped and broke.  
  
“That protege better learn to shut up or I’ll deal with him Helen!” he said irritably.  
  
Shaking her head Magnus replied.   
  
“I understand Nikola, I’m getting pretty annoyed myself, but I don’t want to force him.”  
  
“Force him?” Scoffed Nikola, “Like he’ll be forced, damn boy.” Then he muttered under his breathe “This emerald rhinestone costs a fortune!” he said cradling the shattered jewel.  
  
Scoffing back at him Magnus rebuked “Well Nikola, you’re lucky you aren’t the one paying for that.”  
  
Smiling playfully he replied.   
  
“I know Helen, you can never resist my charm!”  
  
Cleaning up her work surface Magnus got ready to leave.  
  
“Oh Nikola, don’t be absurd. Now goodnight, we can start again when we can find another one.”  
  
Startled he asked “You’re not pissed that we have to do this again and wait?”  
  
Smiling she said “No… not at all, I know your plans and I want to make sure you wait for it.”  
  
Leaving out the door she look back at him and winked.  
  
“Damn vixen.” he muttered under his breath.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
The next morning Magnus was back at her table in her office. Will was already there.  
  
“Good Morning Will.” She said politely.  
  
Will gave her a nod without looking at her and went back to reading a book on Aspixhes.   
  
Magnus then saw someone from the side of the door and called him in.  
  
“Nikola.” she whispered   
  
“Good morning love!” he said jovially.  
  
Slapping him on the back they began to have a conversation.  
  
After a few moments Magnus swayed over to the couch and sat beside Will, pining him in between the arm and her body.  
  
Will feeling a tingle looked up from what he was reading and looked at the warm side of his body.  
  
Just as he was looking his jaw literally dropped and it took all his power and will not to scream.  
  
There was Helen Magnus, leaning over him lips so near his neck and cheeks he can feel her breathe.  
  
“What are you reading Will?” she asked in a sultry voice.  
  
Trying to mask a cough Will answered “Nothing… uhm yeah. Gotta go-” he said in a garbled voice.  
  
Before he can turn to the door a very arrogant and well polished man stood in the doorway.  
  
“Hello there, you know what’s irritating boy?” He closed the door and Will head the click of the lock and another computer lock that way have been because of the electric capabilities of Tesla.  
  
“You screaming your head off for God knows what. In the middle of the night and in the morning as well.”  
  
Circling around him his eyes wandered to Magnus.  
  
“See that woman over there? You and I both know she’s a doctor. If something pains you – let her in.” He cooed in his ears. Then grabbed his shoulder with his hand.  
  
“Now boy, don’t hope I break you more with your pain. I can inflict more.” He growled.  
  
In normal circumstances, Will doesn’t get affected easily. But the pain and the embarrassment was too much taking a few steps back he encountered something warm and soft.  
  
“Magnus -” he croaked.  
  
Looking at him Magnus titled her head.  
  
“Whatever is the matter Will? Please, let me help.”  
  
In between two seemingly immortal beings Will sighed and accepted the offer.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
“That’s it?!” Shouted Tesla “All of that just for a toothache?!”  
  
“Nikola, don’t be mean. His jaw is broken as well.” Said Magnus.  
  
“But Helen look at him! He could have asked or even reached a dentist for crying out loud! I know he just wants your finger in his mouth.” he muttered the last part.  
  
Catching his eyes Magnus glared.  
  
“It would do you good to keep your mouth shut Nikola.”  
  
At that moment, in the blinding light of the reclining chair, Helen Magnus was looking at his mouth, gloved hand finding the ache and moving in his mouth. He tried, dear Lord he tried, but when Magnus just pressed the tip of his tongue and with what Nikola said he groaned –  
  
-and licked her finger.  
  
Magnus jumped back a bit startled, Nikola was smiling deviously looking at Will and Helen.  
  
“I don’t think he’ll be screaming anymore.” He laughed.  
  
“Nikola, what did I say?” Magnus said coming back from her stupor.  
  
“Do you want me to remind you of the time in Oxford when your teeth were growing? It took at least 3 months of calming you down and at least one of the boys with you when you screamed your head off.” she narrated.  
  
At what he heard Will laughed, laughed while he felt the pain, it was too glorious to hear how “in pain” the seemingly invincible vampire can be.  
  
“It’s not funny, Sonny. You try being like this.” Tesla said.  
  
Rolling her eyes she went back to work.  
  
After fifteen minutes Nikola got testy.  
  
“Helen? Is it over yet? We have work to do.” he whined.  
  
Looking at him sharply she scowled “No, it will take a few more time. You can go first you know.”  
  
Suddenly having an idea he stood up on the other side of Will.  
  
“Helen” he started “Why don’t I just punch his jaw back into place?”  
  
Before Magnus could reply or Will exclaim he continued.  
  
“Or I could just punch the other side as well for the same color.”  
  
He smiled wildly at his idea.  
  
Will glared at him.  
  
Magnus shook her head.  
  
“Alright, enough of that, I can’t finish with you. Now out.”  
  
“But Helen -“  
  
“Now, Nikola. Do you want me to tell more tales?”  
  
Grumbling Nikola went out the door but not before looking back and saying “Tales? Hmmm…. I remember a few decades ago when I caught you for Hallow’s Eve, and what a gorgeous tail it was!”   
  
He cackled as he went back to the library.  
  
Magnus shook her head again, while Will looked at her completely with shock and awe.  
  
“Don’t mind him” she started the noticing Will’s eyes move to her backside she groaned.  
  
“Yes, I wore a cat outfit to the Hallow’s eve decades back – keep your jaw slack Will, don’t be too tense.”  
  
Will looked back at her catching on what he thought was an innuendo.  
  
“Oh for God sakes” said Magnus then a twinkle came in her eye.  
  
“Yes, it was Hallow’s Eve, my very first actually since parties are not really my forte before. I remember wearing a black and yellow suit that looked like a leopard. That’s with matching ears.” she purred out.  
  
Will’s jaw slackened.  
  
Patting his inner mouth she cooed “Good boy.”  
  
“You know what else was good? The tail, that was the best part, oh yes there were stocking but nothing beats the tail as it sways.”  
  
Leaning closer to her she whispered “They say it accentuated my -ass- as I swayed.”  
  
She stopped what she was doing, took her lab gown off and went to the other side of the wall to get the medicine.  
  
-Deliberately swaying her backside.  
  
Will’s eyes were totally slacked as well as his jaw.  
  
Magnus laughed.  
  
“I knew that would get your attention.”   
  
Looking at what she had in his hands, Will suddenly jumped back a bit. He knew that medicine was painful, effective but goddamn painful.  
  
“Come on Will open up – you like my finger in your mouth right?”  
  
Choking out a sound he kept his mouth close.  
  
Trailing her fingers up his torso she whispered in his ears.  
  
“Didn’t I tell you the suit was – almost transparent?”  
  
Finally moaning out loud was her chance, she dabbed the cotton swab with medicine in his cheek and he yelped – really loud.  
  
“All done!” She said triumphantly. Taking of her gloves on the table she looked at Will again, he was still lying down, face contorted she thought it was too much for him then she realized he was hiding something.  
  
Moving his hands out of the way, something was tenting his pants.  
  
“Oh I’m sorry Will!” she said seemingly surprised “I didn’t know it would have that effect!” she chuckled.  
  
Will snapped his eyes open and looked at her with narrow eyes.  
  
“You are Evil.” he gasped out.  
  
“I know, I’m sorry.” she blushed.  
  
“I know you’re not.” he accused as he tried to sit up and leave.  
  
Just before he left Magnus took his shoulders and made him look at her.  
  
His eyes were still steel.  
  
“I’m really sorry Will, I never thought it would have that effect -” she purred again seemingly her fingers were skimming his front just at the waistbands of his pants.  
  
Holding her hand in place for he to stop Will continued to glare.  
  
Smiling back at him seemingly looking innocent she stood up straight and kissed his jaw. Leaving a trail of mark until it she covered the whole area and kissed his lips.  
  
“I’m really sorry Will, let me finish this little thing with Nikola and I’ll take care of that as well.” she moved herself away.  
  
Before she could turn away Will grabbed her and kissed her as well. Close and chaste but with passion. He pushed her back and looked at her – he then smiled.  
  
He held her hand up to his jaw and croaked.  
  
“Thank you.-”   
  
Sensing he would like to explain more she held up her finger to his lips.  
  
“I understand, don’t worry. I’ll also tell tales of Nikola to laugh about.  
  
He kissed her fingers then jumped apart as a voice that seemed from the hallway boomed.  
  
‘I saw and heard all of that Helen!” came Nikola “I won’t let us finish this thing if that’s what you are going to do!”  
  
Rolling her eyes she laughed as Will chuckled as well.  
  
“Typical. Now then Will, take care of that jaw, no more falling off the bed.”  
  
Will look strucked.  
  
“Yes we know, Henry has been laughing at it all morning since he realized what hurt.”  
  
Smiling and shaking his head Will smiled at her again and left.  
  
*Yeah, getting hurt and being chased and healed by Magnus is good.*


	3. Not Another One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sweet moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually like this one.

Scanning her cabinets and shelves Helen Magnus, doctor extraordinaire, was at a standstill.  
  
“Really Magnus? Do you really expect me to believe that being a doctor for who knows how long, has an ointment for venom, poisons and who knows what deadly thing doesn’t have a goddamn one for BURNS?” Will shouted hysterically.  
  
“Well, Will. In the first place how did you get burned?” She inquired silently.  
  
Cheeks turning a bit pink he looked sideways and started talking again.  
  
“Magnus, just please, let me have some ointment, I’d even find it myself if you like!” Will pleaded.  
  
Magnus put her lab coat on and sighed.   
  
“Well Will, you seem to be awfully secretive on this burn” – smirk – “I wonder if – ”   
  
“Oh no Magnus” Will interjected “Don’t even THINK about going there.”  
  
Magnus chuckled “I was only going to say that maybe you stepped in the bath with the water too hot, but now that I think of it – it was a pretty stupid thing to think of let alone do.”  
  
Sitting down on the bed in the infirmary Will swung his legs.  
  
“So Magnus? The ointment?”  
  
Turning towards her work table she sighed again.  
  
“I’m sorry Will, but I really have no idea where the bloody ointment has gotten to. Have you tried plasters for the blisters?”  
  
“Not really, but maybe afterwards just so that it won’t seem to hurt so much…”   
  
Nodding her head she picked up a few chemicals and some lab equipment.  
  
“Uh Magnus?”  
  
“Oh hush Will, since I don’t seem to have my ointment in hand, I’m pretty sure I can make my own, even in a small amount to soothe you.”  
  
Staring at her back wild eyed Will shifted in his seat.   
  
“Are you sure about that Magnus?” eyeing the eccentric items on her worktable “I know you’re great and all, awesome really, but have you ever made an ointment before?”  
  
Tilting her head a bit to the side she answered.  
  
“Of course I did, although it was a bit different, the ointment I made was almost 48 years ago, it was for the tongue and the specific coating on that. You do have the burn on your tongue right?”

“No not really, sorry Magnus, it wasn’t the dreaded hot coffee this time. I’m sure you can do it, just don’t make it for the tongue alright?”  
  
  
“Alright Will. Now hush so I can concentrate.”  
  
Lying down on the bed Will called to her again.  
  
“Magnus?”  
  
“Yes Will?”  
  
“Can you hurry a bit? My skin feels like it’s going to fall off.”  
  
Despite the request Magnus rolled her eyes and continued making her concoction.  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=After Ten Minutes-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
Will Zimmerman was now practically squirming on the bed. The heat was too much, it wasn’t like any normal burn he felt. He knew he had these before and on the same spot but there’s just something really different about it that he couldn’t put his finger one.  
  
“All done!” Magnus said triumphantly.  
  
Looking at her wearily he sighed “You sure Magnus? I don’t want my skin creating taste buds all the sudden.”  
  
Ignoring his jibe she went over to him.

“Sit up Will, let’s get this thing done.” she said settling half a foot between his legs.

“Uh Magnus, can I just grab that and go? I’m sure it’ll work.”  
  
Shaking her head “Don’t be ridiculous Will, if it’s just a burn let’s take a look at it and let me handle it.”  
  
“But-”   
  
“Come now Will, the last time I’ve actually patched someone up just because of a burn or light scratch was years ago! It was always deep gashed and abnormals.” she told him.  
  
Sighing Will relaxed, “This isn’t some self – fulfilling thing right?”  
  
“No Will, now let’s see the burn.”  
  
Taking a deep breathe he answered.  
  
“It’s on my chest.”  
  
Blinking Magnus asked “On your chest?”  
  
“Uh-huh.”  
  
“And you found this embarrassing why? Did it pour out of the cup when you drank?”  
  
“No, not really, that’s the embarrassing part. You didn’t really fall for that ‘it’s not the dreadful coffee this time’ didn’t you?”  
  
“No, you usually have hat problem when stressed.”  
  
“And you don’t get stressed.” he said back  
  
Rolling her eyes again she started giving him instructions.  
  
“Now, why don’t you tell me that story of sorts while I take care of you for the moment?”  
  
“But!”  
  
“Stop it Will, I told you I’m going to do this, trust me, these old hands have missed normal skin. I’ll be gentle.”  
  
Looking at her eyes filled with concern and adoration he shrugged his shoulders and unbuttoned his polo.  
  
“Well Will! This is pretty big” she said tracing the outline of the burn from his neck, towards the expansion of his chest and until just before his second rib line.  
  
Flinching a bit, as Magnus took the cream he narrated.  
  
“I was just going to the gym you know, coffee freshly brewed in one hand and ice cold water in the other.” his voice faltering.  
  
Magnus was now gently plotting cream points on his body, spreading the cream and massaging the places, it felt so cool it didn’t even leave Will with a hiss.  
  
Magnus stopped her hands and looked in his eyes which where looking down at her hands.  
  
“and then?”  
  
“Well, uh and then I just went for this run and when I was done – I was sweaty.” He chuckled.  
  
Chuckling as well Magnus replied “I was sure you are.”  
  
Now her hands were lightly sprinkling along his body, touching the planes and evening out the cream. He then realized one important thing about a doctor and a patient.  
  
“Magnus?”  
  
“Yes Will?”  
  
“Don’t you usually have to wear gloves?”  
  
Stopping her hands between his chest her eyes scrunched together.  
  
“Yes, I believe you’re right, but it has been so long for me to do this, just comfort a normal body with a normal sickness. Please forgive me.” she said filled with emotion.  
  
*Of course I understand Magnus! I really do but I wouldn’t mind it so much if you stop, you’re driving me crazy here!* Will’s thoughts raged.  
  
The silence that enveloped that was peaceful, Magnus’ hand skimmed up to his neck and collarbone. Will was already feeling euphoric the ointment she made was a miracle.  
  
“Now Will, where were you?” her voice penetrated his thoughts.  
  
“Well, as I said, I was sweaty” then he heard a deep breathe from Magnus. “Alright Magnus?”  
  
“Yes Will.” she said continuing to rub his burns.  
  
“Well, I drank down the water, and rubbed the sweat off, next thing I knew I had the cup of coffee in my hand, got the *still heating coffee maker from the outlet* and threw it all over my body. It was damn hot.”  
  
Hands trembling she laughed. “Well! That is something else, I can’t imagine.”   
  
Normal terrain resettling itself in between them Magnus took a last look at Will, her hands just outside of his chest. Taking a deep breathe and looking at Will, she moved both her thumbs down and brushed his nipples.  
  
Squirming in his seat as Magnus took as pain she apologized. “I’m so sorry Will did it hurt?.” she said   
  
‘It’s fine it wan’t the burn.” he was shocked with what he said.  
  
“Ah, thank you for what you allowed me to feel again Will.” she replied with an open mind.  
  
Buttoning up his shirt he went to Magnus as she washed her hands.  
  
“Magnus?” he started.  
  
Turning off the tap and looking at him with defiant but strong eyes Magnus answered “Yes Will?” Body posture straight.  
  
Licking his lips he looked at her mouth and back to her eyes.  
  
“Thank you Magnus for your time. The ointment is a miracle.” He nodded once and touched the sides of her shoulders careful with the burn between them and kissed her on the cheek, a second more than necessary.  
  
Licking his lips again and straightening, he smiled and went out the door.  
  
Three steps away from the infirmary he walked backwards again, just enough time to see Magnus holding her cheek where he kissed her and a smile gracing her lips.  
  
“Hey Magnus!” he smiled cheekily. “I’ll go out tomorrow and buy BASIC medicine supplies. I’m sure we all have no idea where they are here.”   
  
Magnus smiled and laughed, shaking her head and cleaning up her table.  
  
“Cheeky monkey! You pay!”   
  
“Sure Magnus. Just give me a raise!”   
  
Both laughing loudly, they went on their usual way. 


	4. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These have character deaths. It's like a sort of goodbye story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was proudest with this one haha. Not sure now but I remember the heart I put into this XD

It was late afternoon in the Sanctuary, Helen Magnus was sitting on the rooftops. Looking out into the horizon, waiting, wishing, hoping, thinking… It was all she could do on days like this and it felt like it was the only thing she could do. Reminiscing about the past, and as she swayed her foot on top of the Sanctuary, she felt the cold wind run through her, as well as a tear slipping down her cheek. She then remembered everything.  
  
  
First it was Nigel. Everyone knew he was gone. It was sad though that he passed away before even being with the other four during the time they had to get the source blood it could have been a reunion, of sorts.  
  
  
James was next, oh James. How she missed him and his romantic side. How he had been such a friend to her, never so much as a lover but someone whom she knew understood her. It gave her tremulous happiness to be working alongside him in the Sanctuary Network and it made her happier to find out he had created a way to still work on his looks and age even after all his years.  
  
  
It was quite a surprise when everyone thought they would be reunited and that they finally had the source blood to have Ashley back, and then his invention who gave him time and life, suddenly gave away. If it wasn’t for the need to get back to work or the pressing matter that was happening, she would have stayed beside him, mourning and weeping once again for a lost person. One of whom was so near to her.  
  
  
Next was one of the most painful ones, Ashley. Magnus didn’t think it would happen so early to her daughter. That even when she was already killing her mother, Magnus couldn’t pull the trigger.   
What hurts the most for Magnus, was the brief flash of recognition in her daughters eyes. The eyes she loved so much. The eyes that were with her when the pain of outliving everyone else was too much. It was then taken from her.  
  
  
She tried, dear God, everyone knew she tried to find a way to prove Ashley was still alive.  
It took months, months before she can be finally rid of the nightmares and the hardships.  
  
  
  
  
….  
It was then she once again saw John. She still had the same beat of heart for John after so many years. It pained her and crushed her inside when she realized that John may never be back to his old self. The man he loved because of her idea, because of the blood she took, the blood in which they shared.  
That’s when she saw Nikola. Still the same charming rascal. Even after everything in the past century, he was always the one to run into trouble and then ask for help. She at first couldn’t believe the audacity of the man to tell her she was the problem when it was him. Thankfully even though they were only three originals left, John was there to save her.  
  
  
John…  
  
  
When she injected him with the blood, she thought it would be the last time she would see the wisp of his teleportation, the last time she would see his eyes poring over her. Pleading her to save him. Unknown to her that Nikola helped him regain his strength. A part of her hated and loved Nikola, as much as she hated and loved John.  
  
  
Hated Nikola for giving him life when she knew once again it would bring destruction and pain. Loved him for giving a try and making her heart beat that one day John and she would be together again.   
Hated John for going to Nikola for help. Knowing that he may be worse than before, and still loved him, despite the fact that he could go on a rampage again.  
  
  
For many more months she lived once again in a normal life. Able to put aside her loved ones who passed away and concentrated on her work. With her team who made her life feel better despite the misgivings.  
  
  
Her father had already been dead, before even discovering Hollow Earth, which explained why Will saw him in the afterlife during their find for the Makri and Kali. The only hope Magnus could have is that her father was proud of her and her achievements after all this years. That she has proven something to him.  
  
  
Henry and Kate were there for her. Henry more so, being the one whom he could call “mother” she developed a strange love for the boy. Same with Kate, her change of heart and her abilities made Magnus trust her and respect her as well.  
  
  
Next was one of her dearest friends the Big Guy. It made Magnus proud that after helping him, here he was side by side with her helping her as well being there for the Sanctuary and fighting for her cause.  
A tear dripped down her eyes as she recalled so many people whom she have lost and so many people who created a life with her.  
  
  
“Magnus?” came a hushed voice from behind.  
  
  
“Will…” she said brokenly.  
  
  
“Hey what’s the matter?” he was there enveloping her in a hug from behind.  
  
  
Magnus couldn’t stop the feelings from rampaging inside her and she cried louder.  
  
  
“Hey, I’m here for you don’t worry. I’ve got you Magnus.” Will soothed in her ear. He turned her around to face him.  
  
  
“I told you don’t think of those things, and if ever you do talk to me. I’ll always understand.” he smiled as his eyes crinkled.  
  
  
Magnus smiled despite the pain “I know Will, it just makes me feel better to be alone.”  
  
  
Smirking he replied “So? I’m not really any help am I?” he sighed.  
  
  
“Cheeky bloody bastard.” Magnus replied in a light tone.  
  
  
“Your cheeky bloody bastard.” Will kissed the crown of her head in the lightest of touches and sat down beside her.  
  
  
“So? Where are you now?” He asked.  
  
  
Turning back to him, she placed her head on his shoulder and nuzzled his next seeking for comfort, while Will placed his hand over her shoulder touching her hip.  
  
  
“I was thinking about Henry now, just before you came in, he was next, same with Kate.”  
  
  
“Oh, I remember, I don’t think I could ever forget Henry after what happened. I mean, he literally ran while transforming, up to the highest peak of the Sanctuary!”  
  
  
Magnus sniffed.  
  
  
“It pained me too you know, knowing he’s like a son to me, but I know it’s too dangerous for me to come near him at that time. Kate died giving birth. Henry was crying with happiness when he placed the baby in her arms… it just pained me so much being there seeing the three of them start a family… I feel like it was all my fault for not doing anything.”   
  
  
Will looked down at her and she looked up, blue eyes filled with more tears, cheeks flushed.  
  
  
“You didn’t want that to happen. You tried. I know you did, Henry did too, he never ever made you feel guilty, he never blames you. He never gave that burden to you.”  
  
  
Magnus sat up and looked at Will straight in the face.  
  
  
“You should have seen him Will! Seen him on top of those peaks. Heard his cries. He was a full wolf, it was a full moon! He was heard all over Old City! He didn’t stop for days. He stayed there, morning, noon and night! And, there I was I couldn’t do anything…”  
  
  
Grabbing her again to hold her tight he smiled.  
  
  
“Yes you did. You gave him time. He understood that, he realized as well he had a baby. He knew Kate would want him to suck it up and spend time with her. You don’t have to save everyone. Help from you is the best thing a person or abnormal can get. You’re willingness to fight for them.”  
  
  
Settling back against Will, she realized the sun was setting they were on top of the towers, were they usually was or she usually was when she was thinking and he would follow after her some time.  
“They called her Maggie you know? Always wanted it to be Maggie, Magnus if it was a male.”  
  
  
“I know.” whispered Magnus, remembering the time when Kate and Will had a son during the Guardian’s Timeline.  
  
  
Will continued “It was a pleasure for them, naming her after you, or at least as close. Those last 7 years with a tyke here was wonderful. I daresay you loved Maggie too.”  
  
  
Magnus smiled “Of course I loved her, I loved everyone in the Sanctuary and every thing else that has been with me. That’s why it’s so hard to be like this Will, being alive for more than 150 years and still ongoing.”  
  
  
Will shifted in his seat.  
  
  
“I remember when I first came here, I remember you telling me you were 157 years old. My jaw literally fell, at least in my mind it did. Realizing that Ashley was 17 it surprised me you handled 140 years of being alone…  
  
  
“Not exactly, Will. I had Henry to take care of as well and a bit longer more to add The Big Guy”  
“Oh… I never thought of that… ” he said.  
  
  
A silence crept in…  
  
  
“Please continue Will.” pleaded Magnus.  
  
  
“Well, after your 157th year we had lots of memories, since that’s the only year I can start with since I wasn’t your ‘underling’ then” he said with a good nature laugh “and going back to Henry and Kate, how old were you then? 165? Tied that knot eh? Bringing them together was good.”  
  
  
“Yes it was.” Magnus shivered.  
  
  
“You cold?”  
  
  
“No, I just remembered Maggie again.”  
  
  
“Oh… she was seven right? You were… 172 years old. Wow.” he exclaimed in wonder.  
  
  
“And you cheeky monkey seem to be bloody amazed by it.” she said shaking her head.  
  
  
“I’m sorry… I’m amazed by the number, as always come on you’re Magnus, you’re not so common eh.” He quipped.  
  
  
Magnus blushed a bit, remembering their time under the Nautilus.  
  
  
Will continued “but not by the events…”  
  
  
“Oh Will… it was the worst years of my life…” Magnus started to cry again.  
  
  
“Hush Magnus… let’s talk, tell me what you need to say.”  
  
  
“If I was hurt when I saw Henry howl for days, it wasn’t the same with hearing him howl for weeks until one day, there wasn’t any more howling. It never irritated me at night, it pained me with guilt that I couldn’t save -“  
  
  
“I know Magnus, but as I said, you couldn’t do anything about it.”  
  
  
“Maggie… she was seven Will. Henry loved her, so much it was in his eyes that she was the only one who completed him more than Kate did or I did. Or how his technology did.” she tried a weak smile.  
  
  
“You tried Magnus, you know you did. You weren’t supposed to know, that she transformed that way and – killed herself.”  
  
  
“Will… she wasn’t supposed to become a werewolf that way. That’s what made me hurt more. Listening to Henry at night, knowing that he would have been in a way proud to hear his daughter howl with him, proud to make her know her power is not a curse.”  
  
  
“We never knew Magnus. He never blamed you.”  
  
  
“I know… he blamed himself, blamed himself for being a monster, blamed me in a way for saving him and creating the only life he could have made into a monster as well.” Magnus was in a fit, the chokes were hard and Will felt she would pass out.  
  
  
“Magnus!” Will shouted. “He was never a monster. Never. He was an abnormal? Remember, not a monster, never a monster.”  
  
  
It was dangerous ground already. Calling her abnormals a monster, she hated that, she knew they had proper names, never to be called monster in any kind, in any way.  
  
  
“What’s worse Will” she bit back with broken sobs and choking noises “is that after that John died! After years of travelling who knew what happened and he just disappeared. It was one of the happiest days of my life. After so many years. During my 175th year, we were supposed to finally be together. We were finally going on vacation!”  
  
  
“I know Magnus, I know.”  
  
  
“He whispered you know, he told me he was sorry and he loved me, eternally. He would come back to me one day as well if I never found happiness, he would help me.”  
  
  
Will looked back at the setting sun, seeing the sky grow darker.  
  
  
Helen and John had finally made up after the years, it was the perfect cure to Magnus’ heartache and pain during Henry’s death on top of the Sanctuary where after months of howling and it stopped, it seemed that Henry was never to be seen again. Presumed dead when trails of blood was seen on the rooftops.  
  
  
John and she was supposed to be coming back from her Villa in Italy. She called saying she would be home via transport. He was waiting for her, along with Tesla in her office when they appeared.  
  
  
Magnus and John appeared, Tesla and Will was happy for them. Magnus was bright and gleeful like a teenager finally becoming a queen in the prom. Druitt as well was different, even the anger in his eyes were gone.   
  
  
After a split second, John was disappearing, slowly like becoming invisible. Static of energy leaving him.  
  
  
“JOHN!” She screamed.  
  
  
“Don’t Helen!” he cried. “Don’t touch me!”  
  
  
“Will! Nikola! What is happening here?!” tears streamed down her face.   
  
  
Will was already embracing her, pulling her so that she wouldn’t touch Druitt.  
  
  
Nikola was being pulled by Druitt, the electricity coming out from Druitt left him in a trance. Making him vulnerable. After the longest minute of their lives… Druitt was gone. Faded, and that’s when Magnus felt him.  
  
Nikola fell like a sack of cement on the carpet, legs sprawled, body limp.   
  
Magnus stopped crying, right at that moment, she was in a trance Looking at the spot where Druitt seemed to melt away. Will, knowing she needed time helped Nikola out on the sofa and turned back to  
  
“Magnus? What happened?”  
  
“I don’t know Will. I just don’t know.” recovering she said again “I’ll need to patch up Nikola, help me.”  
After a few days, Nikola was well again if not whole thanks to Magnus’ quick work. But after that, she was always locked in her room or her office.   
  
Both men felt worried. More than worried. She wasn’t doing anything… anything to save herself. Magnus started drinking coffee keeping up the caffeine and when it hit her, she would sedate herself to sleep for days.  
  
She never wore her usual wear, except when there were conferences. She didn’t take care of herself and spent more time doing nothing. She was almost kicked again as head of the network if Tesla didn’t intervene.  
  
“Bloody wench! Get a hold of yourself!” he shouted in her office one night.  
  
A war raged in her office.  
  
“Nikola, I’m tired. Please leave.”  
  
“Tired?! That’s a laugh, you are over exposing yourself Helen! You’re not taking care of yourself.”  
  
Smiling Helen stood up and went to him.  
  
“And I suppose” she purred “You could help me? Nikola?” She teased running her tongue along his neck and lips.  
  
“Stop this Helen! Not now, not like this. Let me tell you what happened. You deserve an explanation.”  
Magnus realized that this was the only time when Tesla would actually be serious. The wisp she felt before was here again, telling her to listen.  
  
That’s when the story was realized, the electric shield surrounding Druitt was on overdrive. Fromhappiness or from being fully cured or both. The ego in him as Jack The Ripper couldn’t in anyway live in the body who can control him, couldn’t make Druitt feel happy and cured that’s why he went to overdrive.   
  
The strength of the static even numbed the effect Nikola had on electricity. He could still be a magnet, but he didn’t anymore have the strength to use it for full use.  
  
After 3 more years. Tesla finally died as a human. He had a kind of sickness even Magnus couldn’t cure. A sickness from being both human and vampire and the taxing weakness he had gotten throughout the years.  
  
Tesla was already a human. No more vampiric traits and no more electric capabilities.   
  
  
“I hope you’ll be alright.” she said.”I know, I know I don’t want to die like a human originally.” he said in between coughing fits.  
  
“But I understand Helen, I really do. It’s okay now.”  
  
  
Magnus smiled and turned to walk outside.  
  
  
“Helen?”  
  
  
She looked back.  
  
  
“I love you, you know. I really do. Thank you for everything.”  
  
  
Smiling tenderly, she went back, kissed him on the lips and went out feeling that it would be a peaceful night.  
  
  
She was struck again the next day to see him passed away in his bed.  
  
  
Will was there with her, in the cemetery.  
  
  
“Will.”  
  
  
“Magnus?”  
  
  
“He was smiling, he died smiling.”  
  
  
“Then that’s good to hear.”  
  
  
Back at the rooftop Helen had already bought their hands together. Her fingers plucking out his fingers counting the deaths.  
  
“You know Will? I never thought I could get over them all. I’m 181 now. for over twenty years only the two of us and the occasional help ran the Sanctuary.”  
  
  
“Me too.”  
  
  
“How old are you Will?”  
  
  
“47.”  
  
  
“You’re old.” giggled Magnus.  
  
  
“Technically, you’re older. It just so happened you still look like goddamn 35.”  
  
  
“Thank you Will. For this, for everything, for putting up with me.”  
  
  
“Always Magnus, always and forever.”  
  
  
Then as the moon was bright outside. She placed her thighs on his lap, he supporting her so that they wouldn’t fall from the tower.  
  
  
Encompassing his neck with her arms. She kissed him.   
  
  
“I’ve been waiting for that Magnus, for years.”  
  
  
Smiling shyly. “So have I.”  
  
  
They had a wonderful time togethe  
  
“I love you.” She said.  
  
  
“I love you too. More than you could ever imagine.”  
  
  
“Will? Never leave me please.”  
  
  
Smiling back at her he said. “Never, I’ll always be here with you. Whatever happens. Imagine why I never had a girlfriend all these years. I wanted just you.”  
  
  
After more years to come, Helen and Will were together. Never married but always with a vow between them. Helen looked like she forgot that Will was aging. She didn’t seem to care about his whitening hair and crinkling skin. Will still aware, didn’t know how to break it to Magnus or how to talk to her about it. He couldn’t see her crushed again.  
  
  
Until one night.  
  
  
“Helen…” said a voice  
  
  
“Nigel? Clara?” she squinted in the darkness and smiled.  
  
  
“Thank you for making my granddaughter feel like a part of a family.” Nigel said.  
  
  
“Yeah Magnus, thanks for everything, thanks for showing me in at least a small time that I could be accepted.” Clara said.  
  
  
“Magnus, Helen.”  
  
  
“Oh James!” she cried and hugged him.  
  
  
“You’re freezing.”  
  
  
“No darling, you’re just warm.”  
  
  
“James, I miss you so much. You were always my confidante, always there for me. How I missed you James.”  
  
  
“I know Helen, come, someone else wants to see you.”  
  
  
Opening a door that seemed to be air she stepped in.  
  
“Helen?”  
  
  
“Father! Oh Father, see there? It’s James, and Nigel and Clara.”  
  
  
“Yes Helen I see them. Lovely isn’t it? You’re still so beautiful my dear.” he said.  
  
  
“Yes father, thanks to you.” she smiled lovingly.  
  
  
“Ah Helen – you’ve been wonderful, you’ve been everything I ever wanted and expected. You’ve made me proud Helen -“  
  
  
“Mom?” said a voice  
  
  
Almost having whiplash from the speed of her neck craning she stood still and felt like everyone was staring.  
  
  
“Ashley?” Her voice broke.  
  
  
Ashley ran to her mother’s arm.  
  
  
“You’re warm mom, so warm. I feel like I’m five again and here snuggling beside you. I love you mom. I’m sorry what I did. I’m sorry for not being able to control it.”  
  
  
“I love you too sweetie. Oh how I’ve always loved you. You’ve made me so proud Ashley. I understand everything, what’s important is I know you’re okay.”  
  
  
Then she realized everyone of them was looking at Ashley.  
  
  
Ashley took a deep breath.  
  
“Mom? Come home.”  
  
  
James patted her on the back.  
  
  
“Come home when you’re ready Helen. We all love you.”  
  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
  
“Will?” she inquired one night  
  
  
“Yes Magnus?” he whispered against her.  
  
  
“Are you alright?” she asked after hearing his labored breathes.  
  
  
“Of course I am… You know I am.”  
  
  
“No you’re not Will. I know – you’re ag-“  
  
  
“Shhh Magnus, don’t think. Come here now sleep.” he urged.  
  
  
“But Will, you’re aging, you’re almost 65. It’s only a matter of time -” she started sobbing.  
  
  
“Shush Magnus, I didn’t get to be 64 without still looking fit you know – for you” he joked.  
  
  
“But Will-“  
  
  
“Sleep.”  
  
  
-+-+-+-+-  
  
  
“Hey Doc!”  
  
  
“Henry?”  
  
  
“Yeah doc. Hi! Hey just wanted to say thanks – you know, for giving me strength and housing me when I was young, putting up with me and believing in me.”  
  
  
“Oh Henry, you were always like a son to me.”  
  
  
“Son… yeah, Mom. Doc? Mom… I love you.”  
  
  
“Maggie! Magnus!” came a shrill cry for behind.  
  
  
“Kate?” she said astounded.  
  
  
“Oh that’s the twins” said Henry  
  
  
“Twins?”  
  
  
“Yeah there were two, but the other one didn’t form fully in her the last time. So we named him Magnus, like what we should have had.”  
  
  
“Hiya Magnus!” said Kate.  
  
  
“Kate, lovely to see you.”  
  
  
“Magnus? I’m Magnus.” said the boy.  
  
  
“Well champ,” started Henry “you’re named after her. She’s a wonderful person.  
  
  
“I know.” said the boy smiling wildly. “I can see it in her.”  
  
  
“Me too” said Maggie. “I’ve always loved your big house grandma Magnus.”  
  
  
“Grandma?” She said startled.  
  
  
“I didn’t want to take any liberties, it was Kate’s ideas – but”  
  
  
“I think it’s wonderful. Thank you Kate.”  
  
  
“No sweat. Oh Henry, I’ll be fixing them now okay? You go on and take Magnus somewhere.” she said while pulling her kids away.  
  
  
“Sure thing.”  
  
  
After turning a few corridors that didn’t seem to be there they heard a growl.  
  
  
“HEY BIG GUY!” shouted Henry.  
  
  
“Magnus?” came the gruff voice.  
  
  
“Oh my dearest friend!” came Helen’s voice.  
  
  
“How are you and the Sanctuary? Still alive?” he quipped.  
  
  
“Yes, yes it is. Will is doing a wonderful job.”  
  
  
“Will?” Asked Henry. “Maybe that’s why I can never find him.”  
  
  
“What do you mean?” Magnus words trembled.  
  
  
  
  
Henry looked at her sadly and cocked his head.  
“Nothing. It’s just that, I thought he’d be coming home…”  
  
  
“Home?”  
  
  
And then she was up again.  
  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
  
“Magnus!” shouted Will.   
  
  
“Yes Will?” she sniffled.  
  
  
“Please Magnus. Please rest. Don’t cry. It’s killing me.”  
  
  
“That’s the problem Will! You’ve aged! You’re old and I still love you body and soul but I just can’t I don’t think I can do this anymore. I can’t lose anything else anymore!”  
  
  
“STOP IT MAGNUS. STOP IT!”  
  
  
“I’m sorry Will! I love you so much, you’ve always been there for me. Don’t leave me, ever please. Ever, please don’t. I can’t take it. Not anymore… I can’t, it’s been too long. I can’t be alone anymore. I’ve lost so much. Please Will, don’t leave me.”  
  
  
Hugging her tighter he smiled. “Never Magnus. Never.” and he kissed her before they both succumbed to sleep.  
  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
  
“Hello Helen” came a drawl.  
  
  
“Oh dear God.”  
  
  
“I’m so sorry.”  
  
  
“John.”  
  
  
“I should have never came back to you.”  
  
  
“You didn’t know John. I’m sorry as well.”  
  
  
“Don’t be Helen, you’ve made me happy before I could go this way, you’ve made me feel all the happiness and acceptance I can feel. I should be sorry my love. I was the one who ended your happiness that day. I was the one who left you”  
  
  
“Oh John. I missed you so much. I thought I could never let go.”  
  
  
He looked down before smiling again.  
  
  
“I’m glad you found happiness again Helen. I’m glad he never made you feel the way I did, never hurt you or doubted you.” John said as he stepped neared touching her cheek.  
  
  
“I’ve always loved you. You know that, and I’m thankful for everything you have done for me, the trust and concern. Thank you Helen.”  
  
  
“Oh John.”  
  
  
“So Helen? How is our young protege?” bounced Nikola from somewhere from behind.  
  
  
“Nikola! Cheeky bastard! You scared me!” Shouted Helen.  
  
  
“Ah Nikola, always ready to ruin the mood.” John snarled lightly.  
  
  
“So,” he continued “how is he?” Tesla urged.  
  
  
“He isn’t young anymore I’m afraid. That’s what makes me afraid as well. He’s changing. I don’t know how long.” she sobbed.  
  
  
“Oh Helen” Nikola said “I’m so happy for you. Finding some kind of happiness in the boy – or man. That’s rare though! But truly I am.”  
  
“Although” he whispered “I’m not so sure if John is, happy I mean, about it.”  
  
“Of course I am idiot!” John snapped.  
  
  
“I know” chucked Tesla, “I just wanted to get a rise.”  
  
  
“and of course, you did.” said Magnus.  
  
  
“Helen. It’s wonderful to see you here. It’s wonderful to see you again after so many years. We seem to run into each other many times no?”  
  
  
“Actually Nikola. No, you always find a way to get to me.”  
  
“I know! I always get to you. But seriously Helen. Thank you for the final gift you gave me.”  
  
  
“What is that?”  
  
  
“The reason I smiled in my sleep.”  
  
  
“Oh Nikola.” she sobbed louder, hugging him.  
  
  
Nikola hugged her back.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
  
“Magnus? Helen?” Will said as she shook her.  
  
  
“Oh Nikola.” she murmured  
  
  
“She’s crying.” Will thought.  
  
  
It was almost always like this, first it was her father, then Ashley, then Henry, John, Nikola… it was like this every night, she seemed never to remember it though, but he knew every time she went back to sleep she remembered everything. It was almost the end of her list he decided, and in the end she would have to finally find peace.  
  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
  
“Nikola?” asked Magnus.  
  
  
“Yes dearest?”  
  
  
“Where are the others? I seem to recall seeing them at one point or another.”  
  
  
“Oh, well they are just here. See here they are right now.”  
  
  
Helen’s heart soared.   
  
  
It was them, Nigel, James, John.  
  
  
“Oh Nikola.”  
  
  
“Aren’t we the perfect five?” Nikola said.  
  
  
James chuckled “Oh John, what was that grim line you said way back?”  
  
  
“Only the Chosen left alive, immortals all the Holy Five” John sang.  
  
  
“Oh John, yes it is.”   
  
  
“Helen?” asked Nigel.  
  
  
“Yes?”  
  
  
“Do you feel any different?”  
  
  
“Not really, why?”  
  
Three pairs of male eyes looked at him.  
  
  
“Oh nothing, just asking.”  
  
  
“I’m not the same as you am I?” she asked. Tears again resurfacing.  
  
  
“No, I’m sorry.” he said.  
  
  
After a few more muffled sobs she heard another voice.  
  
  
“Helen, love?”  
  
  
“Father?”  
  
  
“How are you?”  
  
  
“Still the same.”  
  
  
“Isn’t this cozy yes? The other men talking like they are discussing some scientific theory, good times.”  
“Why am I here father?”  
  
  
“Same as what Ashley said… she wants you to come home.”  
  
  
“What do you mean come home?”  
  
  
“Ah Helen, I know I’ve befuddled your mind for many years, but this, you have to learn for yourself. Now then, I’ll be off to see those men and see what I could do to befuddle them more.” Smiled her father.  
  
  
Magnus looked at them, wondering how much had happened, where she was and what was the feeling she was getting. She wanted to cry again, thinking that she have cried in the past quarter of a century more than she did her whole life when she heard more feet coming.  
  
  
“Mom/Doc/Magnus/Granny!”  
  
  
It was the other’s: Ashley, Clara, Maggie/Magnus, Henry, Kate and Biggie. All smiling at her through the door in her office seeming like it was another staff meeting.  
  
  
She looked at the other side, Nikola, Nigel, John, James, Father, all in the library, talking, discussing, fighting.  
  
  
They were all waiting for her. Here home. That’s the time she actually opened her eyes to look.  
It was the Sanctuary. Still the same, but with them all of them, the people her heart were missing the most. She stood up from the chair in the hallway and looked at the city outside. She heard heavy footsteps behind her and smiled.  
  
  
“Jimmy!”  
  
  
“Hey Magnus.”  
  
  
“This is a pleasant surprise! How wonderful it is to see you.”  
  
  
“Great to see you too.”  
  
  
“What are you doing in the hallway?”  
  
  
“Giving you a choice Magnus.”  
  
  
“Choice?”  
  
  
“They aren’t coming out from their rooms again, you have to pick where to go in. Go with the others and your father and you can relive your life again, correct every mistake you’ve taken. You’d remember some of your past in fleeting moments, just enough to remember but not enough to freak yourself out.” Jimmy said.  
  
  
“What if I go with Ashley?”  
  
  
“You finally, come home. You stay here in this place your heart created. Where everyone is. The ones in the library won’t leave. They’ll still be here. They are just waiting for you choice.”  
  
  
“Oh Jimmy!” Magnus laughed. “You talk like a person for the humanity department. So wise and knowing.”  
  
  
“Well,” smirked Jimmy. “I have been talking to a geeky archeologist who freakishly looks like me, less muscles though.”  
  
  
They shared a laugh.  
  
  
“In all truth, someone there looked like you as well, more manly though, air force soldier, short blonde regulation hair.”  
  
  
“Really?”  
  
  
“Yeah! Maybe you’d get to see them one day.” he said gleefully.  
  
  
“Maybe…” then she looked back out again.  
  
  
“What say you, Magnus?”  
  
  
“Will? Where is he?” she suddenly said startled.  
  
  
“Will? Oh that protege boy?” Magnus looked at him pointedly.  
  
  
“Oh, he isn’t a boy anymore eh…” he smiled knowingly  
  
  
“Well, I don’t know where he is. But listen Magnus. You won’t get this chance again. You need to chose.”  
Helen looked at him with a steely gaze.  
  
  
“What I need is to see where he is and that is what I’ll chose, he never left me behind. I will never leave him as well.  
  
  
“Magnus..” he tried to explain. “We never left you as well you know. We chose to be here, to wait for you. Or at least they did, I well, I just come and go.” he said smiling sheepishly.  
  
  
“But Will…”  
  
  
“Magnus, my time is almost up, I need to get back to where I was before, let me just tell you this. If you pick the library there is a chance that you’d see him, albeit for a very long time. It depends actually, you may not, or you may depending on the state on what you do with your past.”  
  
  
Taking a deep breathe…  
  
  
“Or picking the others and wait for him. If he will come to you as well. If.”  
  
  
“But- “  
  
  
“Think Magnus. I know you can do it.”  
  
  
Before saying anything else, he was already gone.   
  
  
“Dear Gods, what do I do?”  
  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
  
“Will?” she mumbled in her sleep.  
  
  
“Magnus?”  
  
  
“Will? Which will I choose?!” She was crying now, uncontrollably in her sleep…  
  
  
“Magnus…” he whispered.  
  
  
She was still trashing, crying and sobbing like there wasn’t any tomorrow.  
  
  
And so he tried again.  
  
  
“Helen…” he breathed lightly on her ear.  
  
  
And she stilled.  
  
  
“Will, which will I choose?”  
  
  
Oblivious to her choices or what it would lead. He waited, then he felt a mist and he knew what he had to say, no matter how cryptic it was.  
  
  
“Rest now Helen, it’s been too long. You’ve been hurt so much. I don’t know even a quarter of you but I understand all your pains. You deserve to rest now Helen. You deserve peace in your life.”  
  
  
He took a deep breath hoping this was the right decision.  
  
  
“Pick the one you think is right, love. Helen, pick the one that will make you complete. I’ll be there with you as well. Just wait for a while. I’ll come back to you. I’ll come home to you. I’ll be there my love. Always and forever.”  
  
  
With that, Helen smiled in her sleep and succumbed to blackness.  
  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
  
The next day, the whole Sanctuary world was in black. It would be like that for months. Even the abnormals were said to be in hibernation, some were in static motion. None of them wild, all docile, all seeming to understand what is happening.  
  
  
In another world. Helen was waiting, she was as usual with her loved ones. They played and laughed and smiled. After picking the office and crossing the threshold, everyone came up to congratulate her and even the ones in the library came in.  
  
  
“Took you long enough!” said Nikola.  
  
  
“Is this the right choice?” She half whispered, but everyone heard.  
  
  
“I don’t know dear.” said Gregory. “We can only hope, there’s no turning back anymore.”  
  
  
After a few days, it turned into weeks. Nothing happened. There was someone missing, she couldn’t say who he or she was. She just knew she wasn’t complete, no one seemed to mind, everyone seems to know though, even if they don’t show it.  
  
  
She was getting to feel depressed again, and thought that maybe this wasn’t here path after all. After a few months, she couldn’t hide her feelings anymore and always stayed on her chair looking out the window. Numbing the sound of joy in her office but occasionally joining the fun.  
  
  
Some days, her old friends were out, sometimes it was Ashley and Kate with the twins, once it was her father, most of the time it was Henry.  
  
  
When all of a sudden, all the happiness in her office and from the other occupants died down.  
The door opened and standing behind the threshold was the person she could now finally recall.  
“Will.” she breathed, tears threatening to spill in her eyes.  
  
  
“Took him long enough!” Complained Nikola.  
  
  
“I would have already punched him out of his mind already!” said Henry.  
John walked up to her.  
  
  
“I told you I would have come back to you if it was too much, I saw how he made you feel complete, something in him that I could have never had while being who I was. The innocence you saw.”  
“Thank you John. Thank you for this.” she smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
  
Still just behind the line of the office door Will wasn’t moving. He wasn’t picking that choice yet.  
Helen’s heart stopped.  
  
  
“Will?” she whispered “What else do you have to choose from?”  
  
  
He smiled and laughed from outside. Joyous, jubilant, carefree, innocent.  
  
  
That’s when she saw it. Will, her Will, back to 47 years old physically. He stepped back in and crushed Magnus into a hug.  
  
  
“Helen. Magnus. Oh love.”  
  
  
“Will, oh Will.” She cried.  
  
  
“I love you” He said  
  
  
“I love you too.” she replied  
  
  
“Always and Forever Helen, I knew I would come back to you. I knew I’d find you.” Will continued.  
  
  
He took a deep breathe and looked at everyone before crushing her again in the sweetest kiss they’ve both ever felt.  
  
  
She heard voices from beside her.  
  
  
“Took all our time creating Will to be this young again!” – “Bloody bastard got the best of everything!” -“Take care of her boy or you’ll have plenty of fights coming on to you.”  
  
  
Stopping the kiss to breath she placed her forehead on his.  
  
“I knew this was the right path Will, home, in the Sanctuary, with my old friends, with my family, with you. I just had to wait for you. I was scared you wouldn’t come.”  
  
  
He snuggled closer to her and looked deep in her eyes.   
  
  
“I knew as well, Helen Magnus, that’s when I had to choose between the other choice and you. I’d always be coming home, back to you.”  
  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I had more push to write smut years ago compared to now. 
> 
> Also - I didn't want to post this in the first place for fear that I may not have gotten better in writing. After re-reading this... i'm confident I improved lmao


End file.
